1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit may include a plurality of unit memory areas, for example, a plurality of memory banks.
The semiconductor integrated circuit may divide and control the plurality of memory banks. For example, the semiconductor integrated circuit may divide eight memory banks into memory banks <0:3> (hereafter, up bank) and memory banks <4:7> (hereafter, down bank) so as to control the memory banks.
As a read command for accessing any one of the up bank and the down bank, for example, the up bank is applied, data is outputted from the up bank.
At this time, when successive read commands for successively accessing the up bank are applied, a power supply voltage supplied to the up bank may drop.
The semiconductor integrated circuit may include a pipe latch circuit (hereafter, referred to as a pipe latch) as an essential component to provide a pre-fetch function for high-speed operation.
The pipe latch receives data outputted from a memory bank according to an input control signal for controlling an input of the pipe latch.
At this time, the power supply voltage may drop according to successive read commands for the up bank. Thus, the timing of the input control signal related to the up bank is moved back from a target value.
Therefore, when a read command for the down bank is applied after the successive read commands for the up bank, the timing of the input control signal generated in connection with the up bank and the timing of the input control signal generated in connection with the down bank may overlap each other to cause a read operation error.